FOX HUNTER
by Sylux vixen
Summary: the end of the world. new america. government of mercs. mature content comes later  Sorry but I won't be uploading for a while due to work.


The year is 2045 and the political side of things has backfired. Hoping to save lives the U.N moved to intercept the last of the mercs known as the Greater American Republic. There attempt failed and the government quickly gave all power to the mercs. The mercenaries argued over who should be ordained to bring forth a new nation. It all came to a vote; however, a man by the name of Alec assassinated the leaders of the G.A.R. The remaining mercenaries went into a fight over America. The fight continues to this day and although according to the public the war is over there is still a cold war amongst the ranks.

**FOX HUNTER**

_CHAPTER-1: the illusion of peace_

The truck bounced along the highway trying to interrupt my sleep. Since the collapse of government the towns and cities had been renamed by the merc tribes that controlled them. What was once Los Angeles was now Los Mombasa. I was meeting a few people there and we were going to "start again". Fate had not dealt us well in our previous home, beta chi.

Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is sylux. As far as I know I don't have a last name. Before the fall I was allied with Bullard. I had a good squad too. I had a squad of six but one was lost in our… recent escape. Perhaps we should go to Canada; rumor has it that's its safe from Alec's forces.

"We'll be there in forty minutes "! Yelled the driver through the back window.

"Thanks "! I yelled back.

Kristal jumped from the SUV taking in her surroundings. The tall trees and slight breeze did not alert her senses to any danger. The family who had given her the ride to Los Mombasa where even kind enough to help her lift her bag out of the back. The bags contents were nothing more than a change of clothes and an assault rifle, only for safety of course.

Kristal hefted the bag and walked for Bullard's suite. Mercenaries of great power are like mob bosses if they left the government alone then the government let them be. As Kristal approached the gate she noticed the intercom and pressed the button,

"FOXTROT-7743/B ". A few moments after saying this the gate lifted and Kristal entered the front gate.

My truck pulled up in front of my destination, Bullard's suite. I hefted my bag and walked towards the gate. I pressed the intercom and said,

"FOXHOUND-7113/A "the gates swung open with a defendant creak. I hesitantly walked into the front courtyard. After walking twenty more feet in the direction of the front door I hesitated.

'What if this is a trap '? I wondered. But if this is my only chance at redemption then I'm going to take it. I mustered up my courage and walked towards the door. After I approached the door I knocked and waited. I waited for the sound I never wanted to hear again, the sound that got me into so much trouble… that sound was creak.

The inside of this house was beautiful, white walls, red carpet, tile, and wonderful chairs. The main lobby was about 42ft long with a height of about 30ft. a glimpse of movement caught my eye; I turned to look in the direction of the movement however I found no one. Turning back around I saw a woman sitting on a luxurious sofa.

"FOXTROT"? I asked, the woman turned and responded with,

"FOXHOUND"?

"Kris? Is that really you"?

"Yes… is that really you sylux"?

"I haven't seen you in years"! I exclaimed opening my arms gesturing for a "hug". The woman ran for my open arms, she collided into me with a warm embrace,

"I haven't seen you in what…"? I began but was immediately cut off by her sweet voice,

"Three years". A service maid interrupted our conversation,

"I will show you to your room… it is Bullard's command ".

"Room "? I asked turning red and blushing.

"Yes this way follow me please ".

The room was a suite in the finest condition. Elaborate scarlet walls, plush white carpet, and a wonderful view of los Mombasa. There was a living room with a loveseat and a sofa, a door to the left separated the bedroom from everything else. Inside the bedroom was an Olympic sized bed, a dresser, and a humongous closet.


End file.
